To display articles at point-of-sale displays, it is frequently desirable to support the articles by hooks which can be placed at selected positions in dependence on the size of the articles which are to be displayed and suspended. In many such installations, it has been customary to use aperture boards; aperture borads are frequently made of composition board material of limited weight-carrying characteristics and, particularly, comparatively weak in shear so that, if elongated hook-like members are placed through the holes of the boards and the weight on the hooks exceeds some rather small values, the board has a tendency to bow outwardly, and to tear out in the region of the hooks. The board is comparatively strong in compression, so that articles which are hung close to the board, not presenting a force-moment to the attachment region of the hooks, can be readily suspended; when used in point-of-sale display and support elements, however, a multiplicity of articles may be placed on elongated suspension hooks which place a strain on the board, requiring frequent and close attachment of the board to a sturdy back support panel, frame, or the like. The composition board usually used for aperture boards, e.g. of the type known under the trademark "PEGBOARD", is comparatively heavy and, once installed in a given location, can only be made smaller by cutting. The placement of the hooks to suspend the articles is defined by the holes placed into the board and closer or wider spacing is not possible without substantial reworking at an installation site which, additionally, weakens the board.